I'm in Love With Who?
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Three new boy chipmunks enter the Chipettes's life. They're sweet, cute, and talented. What if the boys and the Chipettes start falling for each other? What about the Chipmunks? Story contains fluffiness & cuteness :D CGI!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Hi everybody again! :) Here's my new story/replacement of SakuraXxXIchigo's story **_**Alvin and the chipmunks & Brian and the chipmunks?**_** FINALLY! XD **

**(I didn't really exactly know how to "continue" it, so I just made my own original story/OC's up xoxo)**

**Anywayzz, this is probably just gonna be another one of my weird ideas again ;P I hope this 1st chappie doesn't suck too bad XP Hope you all(try) to enjoy it! :D I love ya! ^^**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any other AATC characters (Except mine of course)**

- oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo -

**"**_**Love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is done well.**_**"**_  
_

_~ Vincent Van Gogh_

* * *

**I'm in Love With Who?**

**Chapter 1:**** Uh... welcome?**

It was 10:00 at night in Los Angeles, and Claire (Dave's ex-girlfriend) had just got through making herself a cup of hot chocolate and walked out of her kitchen to her living-room and sat on a couch. After taking a sip of her hot chocolate she turned the channel on TV to the Late News Channel.

She smiled happily when she saw the reporter talking about The Chipmunks and The Chipettes' success.

Her smile grew when Dave's picture popped up on the corner of the screen while the reporter gave him and the chipmunks positive feedback.

_Dave's a good Dad,_ Claire thought to herself. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and set the cup down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and yawned.

She began to stretch and laid down on the couch comfortably, feeling sleepier. After 10 minutes had passed of watching the news she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep...

_Outside, not too far from Claire's house..._

"I can't walk another _step_!"

"Well, it's your fault that we're here in the first place ya know,"

"I know I know... Sowwie..."

"C'mon you two, we have to keep moving,"

The first voice (which belonged to a chipmunk ;D) began moaning in exhaustion at the word "moving". The three had been walking/scampering everywhere for a full 3 HOURS trying to find some place to stay. He felt like he was about to pass out in any second.

The chipmunk that spoke last rolled his eyes at the first chipmunk's whining and kept walking. "Wait, look over there," he said, pointing to a house where the porch-light was on at.

The first chipmunk shrugged. "Okay... What about it?"

The last chipmunk rolled his eyes once again and face-palmed. "It's the only house with the lights still on, so whoever lives there must still be awake.." He explained.

The second & first chipmunk looked at him as if he was crazy and were very confused.

He groaned in frustration. "Just follow me, okay!"

They all scurried over to the house and stood on the steps of the porch.

"We're here. Now what?" Asked the second chipmunk.

The third chipmunk nodded his head over to the door. "We're gonna go in through that doggy door."

"We're gonna do _WHAT?!_" The first naive chipmunk squeaked.

"We're goin' inside and spendin' the night there," The third chipmunk assured.

The first chipmunk quickly shook his head. "Uh-uh, no way! I'm not goin' inside that house," He protested, turning around and began to walk away, "Yall must be crazy.."

The second & third chipmunk playfully rolled their eyes and both each grabbed each of the little chipmunk's arms and pushed him through the doggy door while he was struggling from their grip.

When they were all finally in, he gave the two a death-glare which said 'I outta _kill_ yall' while they both tried to hold in their laughs.

They looked around the house in amazement at how clean it was, even though they were standing in the living-room.

"This is very uh... homey.." Said the second chipmunk.

Suddenly all their eyes widened when they saw a woman with long blonde hair clad in a light-blue robe, sleeping on a couch.

The first chipmunk bravely scurried over where the woman was laying and jumped on the coffee table. He looked at the woman in her slumber, then turned around and mouthed to the two chipmunks, still standing by the doorway - _"She's pretty,"_

_"Get back here!"_ The third chipmunk mouthed back.

The first chipmunk turned back around and sniffed the sweet aroma that was in the air. _Mmm smells like chocolate..._

He looked over and saw a cup of hot chocolate and licked his lips. _It won't hurt to have a taste.._

He walked over to the cup and began to drink the hot chocolate, making a loud slurp noise.

"Don't drink that!" The third chipmunk half-shouted scurrying over to him, followed by the second chipmunk.

* * *

Claire began hearing some kind of slurping noise coming from somewhere, and also heard a high pitched voice.

She became puzzled, now half asleep. Was this her imagination? Was she dreaming of hearing these noises?

Then all of a sudden she heard a different high pitched voice say _"I was thirsty, okay!"_

Then a different voice say, _"Well you can't drink other peoples' property. That's trespassing!"_

_"But we've already trespassed inside the house, so what's the difference?"_

_I don't think I'm hearing things...!_ Claire opened her eyes and quickly sat up to see who had introduded her home.

The three chipmunks froze and jerked their heads to the awoken blonde woman, who's eyes were wide as frying pans at the sight of the chipmunks.

All 3 of them were thin, had pretty caramel-colored fur, and were very cute. One was tall, one was short, and one was kinda in-between.

The one who's height was in-between and his hair was just like Alvin's. His eyes were a deep light green. He had an open white jacket on wearing an orange T-shirt underneath.

The tallest one's hair was actually messy in wavy curls, poofed up in an afro (when let loose) but was pulled back up into a cute poofy ponytail with a fuzzy green scrunchie. His eyes were a beautiful hazel. He had an open black jacket on wearing a white T-shirt with a green peace sign underneath.

The shortest one's hair was long & down in two pigtails, which were braided. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown. He had an open dark grey jacket on wearing a purple T-shirt underneath.

(**A/N: Just to make sure there isn't any confusion from the beginning: The 1st chipmunk was the one wearing purple; The 2nd chipmunk was the one wearing orange; The 3rd chipmunk was the one wearing white XP**)

Claire was still frozen from shock, as the three chipmunks had relaxed a bit and slowly grinned sheepishly at the same time.

The orange-clad chipmunk blushed. "Umm... hi?" He slightly waved at the woman.

"Um.." Claire tried smiling a bit, "hello?"

The purple-clad chipmunk stepped up and smiled back. "What's _your_ name?"

"Uh, Claire. Claire Wilson.."

"Oh. Hi, Claire!" He said, waving up at her. She waved back.

"Uh, s-sorry heh-heh," The white-clad chipmunk apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't mean to wake you up. We were just wondering if... well I mean... erm-"

"Can we stay here?" The orange-clad chipmunk asked. The white-clad chipmunk gave him a look like 'Well dang! I didn't know it was that simple'.

"Erm..." Claire didn't know what to say. She hardly knew them, and she doesn't even know how they got here in the first place.

There was a silence. She looked at their hoping chipmunk eyes. _Aww... I just can't let them back outside.. _she thought, _Maybe they can stay for just this one night..._

Claire let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright. But just for tonight," She quickly added.

The three chipmunks cheered of joy.

"Wait, where are we sleepin'?" The orange-clad chipmunk asked Claire.

Claire got up and said, "Wait right there," and practically ran down the hallway.

The three chipmunks looked at each other perplexed.

Claire came back with a pillow and a blanket and she plopped the pillow on a sofa chair. "You're sleeping right here," she said, motioning them to lay down.

With no hesitation, the three chipmunks scurried over to the sofa and laid down, feeling very comfortable. Claire then put the blanket on top of them and smiled. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Claire," They replied in unison.

After Claire had turned off the lamp in the living-room and went to her bedroom to go to sleep, in a matter of seconds all three chipmunks were fast alseep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** X3 *squeals* They are so cute!**

**Tbh, I've kinda had this story saved in my computer for a while (1-2 months), but I didn't know when I wanted to update it on FanFicton :P**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter(I guess)! XD Review, please. :)**

**PEACE & LOVE! X3 _#SpreadThePeace!_**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_** Here da second chapter boiii!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Morning Brunch**

_The next morning..._

As light shined through the blinds of the house, two of the chipmunks were still asleep, except for the white-clad chipmunk. He sat up and stretched, yawning.

"Well, I better start making breakfast for everyone," He told himself and went to the kitchen and began getting everything for making pancakes.

While he was cooking, the purple-clad chipmunk's eyes gradually fluttered open as he soaked in all the sunlight from the windows. He moaned tiredly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Then he had heard a loud sizzling noise coming from the kitchen.

He looked to his left and saw that the orange-clad chipmunk was still asleep, but the white-clad chipmunk was gone.

He peeked over the sofa chair and saw the missing chipmunk in the kitchen by the stove. The purple-clad chipmunk arched an eyebrow in curiosity and scampered over to the kitchen to see what he was doing.

He hopped on the counter to get a good view and saw the hazel eyed chipmunk cooking 3 strips of bacon in one pan and cooking a pancake in another pan.

The white-clad chipmunk didn't notice the purple-clad chipmunk there at first until he turned around and saw him. "Oh, hey," He simply said.

"In the 2 years I've known you I didn't know you could _cook_." Said the purple-clad chipmunk.

"I taught myself," The white-clad chipmunk exclaimed.

"Oh,"

Seconds later the orange-clad chipmunk got up and joined beside the purple-clad chipmunk. "Whoa, Jake, you know how to _cook_?" He asked.

"Yeah I know how to cook," The white-clad chipmunk assured, flipping the pancake over in the pan with a spachula. "Um could yall help me set the table for breakfast?"

The two chipmunks nodded and began getting plates from the cabinets. "And please don't break anything," The white-clad chipmunk added.

The orange-clad chipmunk chuckled. "Yes _dad_,"

The white-clad chipmunk rolled his eyes.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the two had finished setting the table and the white-clad chipmunk had finished cooking the bacon and had finished cooking 3 pancakes and now was cooking a fourth one for Claire.

When that was done, he put one big pancake and 2 strips of bacon on each plate and also added syrup on all the pancakes.

"This is pretty good. You did a good job," The purple-clad chipmunk complimented with his mouth full of pancake.

The white-clad chipmunk smiled at how funny he looked talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah, you should cook more often," The orange-clad chipmunk agreed, while eating his bacon.

Suddenly they all heard a yawn coming from the entrance to the kitchen and all looked to see Claire walk in, rubbing her eyes obviously half asleep.

"Hi Claire!" The purple-clad chipmunk greeted.

"Good morning," Claire yawned out. She walked over to the table & looked at her plate and smiled. "Did you all cook this?"

"Nope, he cooked it," The orange-clad chipmunk said, pointing at the white-clad chipmunk.

Claire turned to him. "Well thank you that was nice of you,"

The white-clad chipmunk blushed. "Your welcome."

Claire sat down and began eating her breakfast.

There was silence for half a minute until Claire broke it to ask the chipmunks some questions. "So..." she began, "where are you all from?"

"We're all from here in Los Angeles," The orange-clad chipmunk spoke up.

Claire nodded. "Oh, okay... Are those two your sisters?" She asked, referring to the two chipmunks who sat beside him.

The orange-clad chipmunk looked at her for a second before bursting out laughing, receiving death-glares from the other two chipmunks.

Claire was confused. "W-what did I say?"

After catching his breath, he cleared his throat and explained, "Th-these two aren't girls, they're _boys_!" Then he snickered.

Claire blinked twice. "Really?"

"Yeah we're boys. W-we just have longer hair that's all," Said the purple-clad chipmunk, without making eye-contact.

"Oh s-sorry," Claire apologized, "But all three of you are very cute chipmunks. Could you introduce yourselves?"

The orange-clad chipmunk spoke first, "I'm Nathan. I'm the cool, chill, laid-back one and I'm the oldest of the group." He explained.

Then he pointed at the white-clad chipmunk, "And this is Jacob. He's witty, sarcastic, and a nerd." He snickered at the last part.

Jacob smiled a bit, glaring at Nathan. Nathan continued and pointed at the purple-clad chipmunk. "And this is Jaden. He's funny, sometimes shy, and is the youngest."

Claire smiled. "Are you all brothers?"

"Yup!" Nathan exclaimed with pride.

Claire chuckled and asked one last question, "How did you all get here?"

Nathan and Jacob looked over at Jaden and gave him a fake glare. Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Um... it was _kinda_ my fault..."

"W-what happened?" Claire asked.

Jaden took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, yesterday, I had this _"great" _idea that it would be _"fun" _to run away just _one_ day.."

"It was fun alright," Jacob muttered with bitter sarcasm under his breath. Jaden heard him and folded his little arms across his chest.

"You and Nathan didn't have to come with me ya know," He inquired.

"It was kinda cool at first, until we got lost and got chased by 5 _DOGS!_"said Nathan.

Claire put her sympathy in. "Oh you poor things. You all must've been _exhausted_ last night..."

Jaden nodded. "We were. Especially me,"

Jacob reminisced yesterday night's events and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, well, even though that was a _dumb_ thing for us to do, I'm glad we're still alive,"

Nathan and Jaden laughed, which made Claire smile to see them happy.

* * *

Everyone was done with their breakfast, and the chipmunks were helping Claire put the dishes away.

"Ya know Claire, you can drop us off at a pet store if you want. I think _that'll_ be safe," Jacob suggested, scrubbing a dish.

Claire chuckled at that. "Um, I don't think so,"

"Th-then where will we go?" Jaden asked.

Claire looked to the side. "I was sorta kinda thinking that maybe you can stay _here_..." She said.

"Really?!" Nathan gasped excitedly.

Claire nodded. "Really."

Jaden scurried over to Claire and hugged her wrist. "Oh thank you thank you thank you so much!"

Nathan boasted as well and "attempted" to hug Claire's waist. "Thanks Claire, you da best!" Moments later Jacob joined in the hug too and smiled.

Claire laughed at how adorable the boys were being. It kinda reminded her of how Dave and The Chipmunks & Chipettes were a family.

Suddenly, the chipmunks' ears perked up when the sound of their favorite show came on TV.

"Race yall to the couch!" Nathan declared scurrying to his destination, followed by Jacob.

Jaden gently tugged one of Claire's fingers and asked, "You wanna watch the show with us, mom?"

Claire had felt touched. "M..Mom?"

"Yeah, you're our new mommy now," Jaden explained and smiled happily.

Claire smiled back. "Of course I'll watch the show with you."

Jaden climbed up Claire's arm and stood on her shoulder while she walked over to the couch to watch _Spongebob Squarepants_. Like a family. :)

* * *

**Aww this chapter was so cute and sweet... Makes my heart melt :3 **

**I love Nathan's laid-backness, I love Jacob's hair, and I love Jaden's adorableness. ^^**

**Review, please! :)**

**PEACE & LOVE! _#SpreadThePeace!_**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Here is the lovely chapter 3, darlings.. XDD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The More The Merrier, Right?**

_1 month later..._

Nathan, Jacob and Jaden were sitting in the back seat of Claire's car, doing their independent things.

Jaden was nervously fidgeting with one of his pigtails; Jacob was looking out the window, making out the shapes of the clouds in the sky; and Nathan was whining and complaining.

"Aw, Claire do we _have_ to go to school?" Nathan groaned, his 5th time asking that question.

Claire sighed. _Here we go again. _"For the 100th time, Nathan, _yes_ you have to go to school," she answered.

Nathan sunk down in his seat. "I don't wanna go," he muttered.

"I don't know why you're not excited, Nathan. You get to learn new things that you've never learned before, and it's very educational." exclaimed Jacob.

"Nerd." said Nathan. Jacob glared at him, but he knew Nathan was playing.

"B-b-b-b-but w-w-what about all those big people? They'll SQUISH US!" Jaden shouted in alarm.

"Jaden, I'm very unaware that anybody would ever 'squish' us. Unless it was on an accident." Jacob reassured.

Nathan sat up and looked over at his younger brother. "Yeah Jaden, even if they did squish us at least they'll be smart enough to throw our guts in the trash.."

Jaden's chocolate brown eyes widened. "GUTS!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to Nathan. We're gonna be fine,"

"I hope so..."

"Jacob's right, Jaden, it'll be _fun_," Claire assured with a bright smile, "in fact, you'll probably meet some friends that are _kinda sorta _like you..." (**Hint hint ;D**)

Nathan chuckled. "Fat chance,"

* * *

Minutes later, Claire had pulled up in front of the school as teenagers were walking inside, talking and laughing.

Jaden's heart was pounding fast, and he was breathing unsteadily.

Nathan sighed dramatically as Claire opened the door for the chipmunks; Nathan hopped out first, then Jacob, then Jaden.

"Have fun! See you later!" called Claire waving.

"Bye, Claire!" Jacob and Jaden called and waved back. Nathan just stood there with a 'Kill me now' face.

After they watched Claire drive off, they turned around and took one more look at the front of the school.

Jaden hid behind Jacob and said shakily, "I d-don't wanna go in there..."

Nathan scoffed and said, "You and me both," and scurried up the stairs and into the school.

Jacob and Jaden looked at each other and shrugged and followed their eldest brother close behind.

With teenagers walking everywhere, unknown that the three were there, the chipmunks had to try to maneuver their way around the walking human's feet.

Jaden would squeal everytime he was about to get stepped on before quickly moving out the way. "This...Is...INSANE!" he shrieked while dodging the incoming feet.

One student was skateboarding fast towards the next hallway and didn't know that the three chipmunks were in front of skateboard.

They gasped and ducked quickly, which made him lose his balance and fall backwards and roll rapidly down the nearby stairs.

The chipmunks watched him fall with a grimace at the pain he must've felt.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt.." Nathan pointed out.

"Sowwie..." Jaden called.

Suddenly, the Principal, Dr. Rubin, walked up to the three, laughing silently to the herself, shaking her head.

Jaden noticed her and smiled, waving up at her. "Hello, Miss," he greeted.

Dr. Rubin chuckled. "You all must be new here. I'm Dr. Rubin your Principal," she introduced.

"I'm Jaden, and these are my big brothers Jacob and Nathan."

Nathan and Jacob's ears perked up at the sound of their names and noticed Jaden talking to a woman with short brown hair, wearing all white.

"Nice to meet you. Would you all please follow me to my office?" said Dr. Rubin, heading to her office. The three chipmunks looked at each other baffledly and followed.

* * *

When they were all in the office, Dr. Rubin sat at her desk and began looking through papers.

Nathan, Jacob and Jaden just stood on her desk, patiently and silently.

"Aha, here we go," Dr. Rubin spoke when she found what she was looking for. She looked up the boys and asked, "Your last names are 'Clemens', right?" (**Look on my profile to know their full names ^_^**)

"Yeah are _real _last names," Jacob answered. He looked around her office and saw a lot of posters of _Alvin and the Chipmunks_, which he personally thought was very awkward.

"Um, you have a very lovely office, Mrs. Rubin," Jacob said uneasily.

Dr. Rubin smiled. "Why thank you uh..." she looked at one of the papers, "...Jacob."

"Your welcome?" he replied awkwardly.

Then Dr. Rubin gave each chipmunk a piece of paper which had their schedule on it. "And don't worry, you all have the same classes together. So you won't be apart." she assured.

Nathan looked over his schedule and asked, "So when do we have lunch?"

"After 4th period," Dr. Rubin replied.

"Um, i-is everyone nice here?" Jaden wanted to know.

"Yeah, everyone's _pretty_ nice here," she said. Jaden blew a breath of relief.

"Well you all better get to class. Don't want to be too late now do we?"

The three nodded and headed out the office. "Have a nice day, Mrs. Rubin," said Jacob.

"You too, darlings," Dr. Rubin replied back.

* * *

"Okay, so, any of yall know where Spanish at?" Nathan asked, looking back at his brothers for assistance.

"Hmm..." Jacob pondered. "I believe there's a 'school map' on the back of your schedule,"

Nathan flipped his schedule over and took a look at it. "I 'on't know how to read this.." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and groaned. "_I'll _read it," he reluctantly volunteered and took Nathan's schedule to read the map.

After 5 seconds of looking over the map, he said, "It's room 217, so I think it's that way,"

Jacob began scurrying down the hallway & Nathan and Jaden followed him.

_In Spanish class..._

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had sat next to each on a single desk waiting for the Spanish teacher (Ms. Ortega) to start the lesson.

Alvin and Brittany were talking to Xander, Becca and Ryan (as usual) while Theodore was conversating with Simon and Jeanette & Eleanor were talking to each other.

"That's a pretty bow you have in your hair, Jeanette." said the chubby, green-clad Chipette with blonde pigtails. "Is it new?"

Jeanette blushed a bit and touched the lavender satin bow. "Thanks, Ellie. I bought it from the Mall we went to on Saturday," she replied.

Eleanor chuckled lightly. "I wonder if Simon likes it..." she suggested with a smile.

The chocolate furred, klutzy Chipette began to blush even more at what her youngest sister had implied; knowing that Eleanor knew she he had a huge crush on Simon Seville.

"Maybe he does..." she half-whispered, her voice filled with hope and bashfulness. She glanced over at Simon and saw him talking to Theodore and couldn't help but smile.

Alvin and Brittany were laughing along with Xander and Becca at a joke Ryan had told. Then Alvin had added something to the joke which made them laugh even more. He smile when he saw Brittany laughing at his joke. Secretly he had loved to make his female counterpart laugh. It was very cute and pleasant. X3

Ms. Ortega was just about to get class started until she tiny knocks coming from the door. She walked to the door, expecting a student or a schoolworker to be at there when she opened it.

"Yes?" the young teacher asked, looking around.

Then she heard a high-pitched voice clear its throat and say, "Down here,"

The 21-year-old Mexican teacher looked down and saw three cute male chipmunks standing before her, looking up at her with their pretty eyes.

"Well hello there," Ms. Oretga greeted brightly, smiling.

The hazel-eyed chipmunk ran his fingers through his poofy hair nervously. "W-we're new here," he spoke randomly.

"Oh, well I'm Ms. Ortega your Spanish teacher," she introduced with a smile. "And you are?"

The orange-clad chipmunk slightyly smirked and placed a paw on his chest. "I'm Nathan. And that's Jacob, and that's Jaden."

Ms. Ortega nodded. "It's nice to meet you all,"

Jaden raised a finger in acknowledgement. "D-do we have to introduce ourselves in front of the class? Cuz I don't want to.." he asked shyly in a small voice.

Ms. Ortega chuckled. "You don't have to," she assured.

Jaden sighed in relief and smiled. "Phew, that's good,"

"Come on in and I'll show you where you sit," she said between laughs.

The three brothers glanced at each other and walked in. They saw some students sitting on top of the desks and some seated correctly in the seats, but rarely.

After Ms. Ortega shut the door behind them, the students, Chipmunks and Chipettes looked at the direction of the light slam and were very surprised that _three new chipmunks _were standing right beside their teacher!

The new chipmunks watched the young teacher ponder in her mind.

"Okay guys, you can sit in that desk right behind the Chipettes," she told them, pointing.

They turned their heads to the direction she was pointing - but there was a little distraction keeping them from going to their desk.

The beautiful Chipettes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Aw, my lil' 'munks gonna have their first crushes on their first day of school. X3 So much mushiness! Lol **

**I wonder if the Chipettes will feel the same about them back... 0_0**

**Does this story still suck, or do you like/love it? Review, please! :) This story's just getting started ^_^**

(**I'm currently working on the 4th chapter and many, MANY other stuff :P**)

**PEACE & LOVE! **_**#SpreadThePeace!**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
